


Oh well, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Business dinner, Funny, M/M, aaron can be a sneaky little shit, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “You didn't say he invited you to a home cooked meal.” - said Aaron looking suspicious.“Well, I mean he did say his wife will cook but I assumed it's a joke...but since he didn't call me to tell me which restaurant....” - he said looking at the house, but then he looked at Aaron. His face was like a sad puppy. At least that was the most accurate thing Robert could think of. - “Oh come on it cannot be that bad.”Or...This is how the business dinner went, the one Robert mentioned in the previous story





	Oh well, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show

“Oh well, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show.” - said Robert with a smug smile as he laid on the bed, watching Aaron dressing up.

“It's just a suit Robert.” - answered Aaron rolling his eyes. Secretly he loved that his husband couldn't take his eyes off him.

“Exactly. You know how much I love when you put on a suit.” - he winked. - “And of course the best part is when I'm gonna finally get it off you.” - he added licking his lips.

“Don't start.” - warned Aaron – “We haven't even left, and if you continue like this I might just end up staying home.”

“Come on, think about the hotel afterwards.”

“As I said it before, that's more for your benefit.”

“Don't be like that.” - he said standing up from the bed, and going over to Aaron.

“I have to attend a business dinner.... it's hardly my choice.” - scoffed Aaron.

“But you're still coming because you love me.” - smiled Robert.

“You're lucky I do.” - answered Aaron kissing him softly. - “I hope you're gonna make it quick I might fancy the hot tub after all.”

“I knew you'd love it.” - he whispered as he smiled with his eyes still closed.

“Come on you, let's get this over and done with.”

To be honest Aaron didn't really expect what he got when they arrived. First of all they didn't go to a restaurant, the cab dropped them in front of a quite enormous apartment.

“You didn't say he invited you to a home cooked meal.” - said Aaron looking suspicious.

“Well, I mean he did say his wife will cook but I assumed it's a joke...but since he didn't call me to tell me which restaurant....” - he said looking at the house, but then he looked at Aaron. His face was like a sad puppy. At least that was the most accurate thing Robert could think of. - “Oh come on it cannot be that bad.”

“I'm looking like a right idiot.” - he muttered as they walked to the door.

“Don't be daft. You look hot.” - said Robert as he rang the doorbell. He flashed a smile to Aaron trying to relax him when the door opened to reveal Mr Fowler.

* * *

“So, Ben told me you're married.” - said Mrs Fowler (Linda) with a genuine smile.

“Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind.” - laughed Mr Fowler nervously.

“No course not, right Aaron?” - said Robert smiling as he had a sip of wine. - “It's not a secret.”

“Yeah, no problem.” - added Aaron. Mr and Mrs Fowler soon figured it out that Aaron isn't much of a talker, but they tried to include him in every conversation. Although it went a lot better as long as they were talking about business. Private life? Yeah, not so much.

For a while everything was alright again. They – well Robert – answered some questions about their relationship. They didn't want to be rude, but obviously they weren't oversharing their lives either. The hardest part was when Linda started talking about kids. Robert and Aaron still haven't decided anything about the surrogacy yet, and there was Seb as well to think about, and of course they didn't want to bring any of that subject up in front of these lot, so Robert tried to shift the conversation while Aaron went to the toilet. It was the easiest way to avoid it all.

An hour later the contract was signed, and they were laughing about some joke Ben told them, well try to pretend they found it funny more like. Mr Fowler didn't seem to notice that. Just in the right moment, in the middle of a quiet second, Aaron's phone went off.

“Sorry I gotta take this, it's my sister.” - he said apologetically before he stood up, went a bit further of them, and answered. - “Hey Liv what's up, you're alright?” - Robert tried to pay attention but Linda started talking as well and it was hard to follow both conversations. - “What? No, no, we're coming, just leave it like that, and go over to the pub yeah? Okay, we're going now. Bye.”

“What happened?”- asked Robert immediately.

“Sorry, but we gotta go.” - said Aaron turning to the couple. - “She said there was a loud cracking voice, then some smoke..." – he said looking at Robert - "...nothing like before” – he added to calm Robert down because he could see in his eyes he was thinking about the carbon monoxide poisoning - “But..... I'd rather just go and check it out.”

“Is she alright?” - asked Robert worrying.

“Yeah, yeah I told her to go to the pub and wait for us there.”

“Okay, yeah, let's go.” - answered Robert. - “Sorry Ben, Linda, it's just we had a major problem with carbon monoxide before, and ….”

“Oh, of course, don't need to explain! Go!” - said Linda.

“Yes, just go, I hope everything's alright.”

“Thanks.” - they said in a hurry.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Robert.” - said Mr Fowler shaking his hand – “And it was really nice to meet you Aaron.”

“Yeah, cheers. Thanks for the lovely meal.” - smiled Aaron before he practically pulled Robert out the door.

“Wait I call a cab.” - said Robert as they were a few meters further.

“No need to rush.” - said Aaron laughing.

“What? What do you mean there's no need to rush? Liv? Remember?”

“Oh yeah it was a joke... well she did call but... I kinda asked her when I was in the loo earlier.” - said Aaron biting his lip to try and hide his smile.

“You what?” - asked Robert smiling. Realizing that his husband pulled a stunt like that? Yeah he really liked that. - “You little shit!” - he said shoving him away. - “I was dead worried!”

“Sorry!”- laughed Aaron trying to pull him closer for a quick hug.

“No, stay away.” - joked Robert pushing him away. - “That was mean!” - he said sulking.

“But you liked it right? Come on it was dead boring and we would've been there for all afternoon!”

“Yeah you're probably right.”

“And.... of course I just couldn't wait anymore to be alone with you.” - said Aaron with a smug smile.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yup.”

“Can I call that taxi now?”

“No need.... I ordered it, it's gonna be here in like 5 minutes.”

“You thought of everything...didn't ya?” - asked Robert amused.

“I can be inventive.”

“You certainly can. I'm impressed.”

“Well... I have you as a husband.... it was no surprise really.”

“Oi!” - laughed Robert – “You mean I'm sneaky?”

“Because you're not?” - laughed Aaron as well.

“Okay that's actually true.... oh god I love you.” - he smiled before he smashed his lips to Aaron's.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
